wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Tournytime
is an Xfire chat room wherein the majority of members of this wiki, and more, conduct most of their interaction with each other. Current positions The default rank for new users is Power User. The room is open to the public; anyone can join, not just friends of members. After the peasant's revolution and then a new agreement, and hence founding of the 16th Tournytime, all regular members are moderators, minus the Admins, Tourny and, newly, Kris. The room is currently the 18th edition, discounting all the editions before chat logs started. Inactive members * Andy88 * Destroyer * da_great_ghost* * Fallen * Fordo * Jones * Kit Fisto* * Nonë Timeline of ranks ImageSize = height:475 width:720 PlotArea = top:0 left:60 bottom:60 right:60 DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:19/08/2009 till:01/06/2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy AlignBars = late Colors = id:gray1 value:gray(0.85) id:admin value:rgb(1,0.2,0.2) legend:Admin # Green id:moder value:rgb(1,0.6,0.2) legend:Moderator # Yellow id:power value:rgb(1,0.9,0.2) legend:Power_user # Orange id:norma value:rgb(0.75,1,0.0) legend:Normal # Red ScaleMajor = gridcolor:black unit:year increment:1 start:01/01/2010 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:gray1 unit:month increment:1 start:01/09/2009 Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom PlotData = width:15 fontsize:9 #> from:19/08/2009 till:28/08/2009 from:29/08/2009 till:02/09/2009 from:03/09/2009 till:20/10/2009 from:21/10/2009 till:28/10/2009 from:29/10/2009 till:26/11/2009 from:27/11/2009 till:12/12/2009 from:13/12/2009 till:17/01/2010 from:18/01/2010 till:19/02/2010 from:20/02/2010 till:11/03/2010 from:12/03/2010 till:20/03/2010 from:21/02/2010 till:18/09/2010 from:19/09/2010 till:12/05/2012 from:13/05/2012 till:01/02/2013 from:02/02/2013 till:end <# bar:Blax color:norma from:07/12/2010 till:05/07/2011 bar:Blax color:moder from:06/07/2011 till:20/07/2011 bar:Blax color:power from:21/07/2011 till:03/04/2013 bar:Blax color:moder from:04/04/2013 till:end bar:Bly color:admin from:19/08/2009 till:02/09/2009 bar:Bly color:power from:03/09/2009 till:06/11/2009 bar:Bly color:admin from:07/11/2009 till:27/11/2009 bar:Bly color:moder from:28/11/2009 till:15/01/2013 bar:Bly color:power from:16/01/2013 till:03/04/2013 bar:Bly color:moder from:04/04/2013 till:end bar:Digger color:power from:19/08/2009 till:29/08/2009 bar:Digger color:admin from:30/08/2009 till:02/09/2009 bar:Digger color:power from:03/09/2009 till:03/04/2013 bar:Digger color:moder from:04/04/2013 till:end bar:Fallen color:moder from:21/02/2010 till:18/09/2010 bar:Fallen color:power from:19/09/2010 till:03/04/2013 bar:Fallen color:moder from:04/04/2013 till:end bar:Fordo color:norma from:27/11/2009 till:12/12/2009 bar:Fordo color:power from:13/12/2009 till:23/12/2009 bar:Fordo color:moder from:24/12/2009 till:17/01/2010 bar:Fordo color:power from:18/01/2010 till:19/02/2010 bar:Fordo color:norma from:20/02/2010 till:20/03/2010 bar:Fordo color:power from:21/02/2010 till:29/05/2010 bar:Fordo color:moder from:30/05/2010 till:18/09/2010 bar:Fordo color:power from:19/09/2010 till:11/03/2011 bar:Fordo color:moder from:12/03/2011 till:15/01/2013 bar:Fordo color:power from:16/01/2013 till:03/04/2013 bar:Fordo color:moder from:04/04/2013 till:end bar:Kris color:admin from:19/08/2009 till:02/09/2009 bar:Kris color:moder from:03/09/2009 till:30/10/2009 bar:Kris color:admin from:31/10/2009 till:26/11/2009 bar:Kris color:moder from:27/11/2009 till:15/01/2013 bar:Kris color:power from:16/01/2013 till:16/02/2013 bar:Kris color:moder from:17/02/2013 till:03/04/2013 bar:Kris color:admin from:04/04/2013 till:13/04/2015 bar:Kris color:moder from:14/04/2015 till:end bar:Naga color:admin from:19/08/2009 till:02/09/2009 bar:Naga color:moder from:03/09/2009 till:30/10/2009 bar:Naga color:admin from:31/10/2009 till:27/11/2009 bar:Naga color:moder from:28/11/2009 till:30/11/2009 bar:Naga color:admin from:01/12/2009 till:17/01/2010 bar:Naga color:moder from:18/01/2010 till:12/02/2010 bar:Naga color:admin from:13/02/2010 till:20/03/2010 bar:Naga color:moder from:21/03/2010 till:15/01/2013 bar:Naga color:power from:16/01/2013 till:03/04/2013 bar:Naga color:moder from:04/04/2013 till:end bar:Padawan color:power from:19/08/2009 till:12/11/2009 bar:Padawan color:admin from:13/11/2009 till:30/11/2009 bar:Padawan color:moder from:01/12/2009 till:12/12/2009 bar:Padawan color:power from:13/12/2009 till:12/05/2012 bar:Padawan color:moder from:13/05/2012 till:07/12/2012 bar:Padawan color:power from:08/12/2012 till:03/04/2013 bar:Padawan color:moder from:04/04/2013 till:end bar:Raccoon color:power from:03/01/2014 till:21/02/2014 bar:Raccoon color:moder from:22/02/2014 till:end bar:Skeeter color:moder from:03/11/2013 till:end bar:Tourny color:admin from:19/08/2009 till:02/09/2009 bar:Tourny color:moder from:03/09/2009 till:30/10/2009 bar:Tourny color:admin from:30/10/2009 till:end bar:Vat color:admin from:19/08/2009 till:20/03/2010 bar:Vat color:moder from:21/03/2010 till:15/01/2013 bar:Vat color:power from:16/01/2013 till:03/04/2013 bar:Vat color:moder from:04/04/2013 till:end bar:Wolf color:power from:12/10/2009 till:30/10/2009 bar:Wolf color:moder from:31/10/2009 till:07/11/2009 bar:Wolf color:admin from:08/11/2009 till:26/11/2009 bar:Wolf color:moder from:27/11/2009 till:15/01/2013 bar:Wolf color:power from:16/01/2013 till:03/04/2013 bar:Wolf color:moder from:04/04/2013 till:end bar:Fixer color:moder from:27/05/2013 till:end bar:Toe color:moder from:19/08/2009 till:17/01/2010 bar:Toe color:moder from:22/03/2011 till:31/03/2011 bar:Toe color:power from:01/04/2011 till:08/04/2011 bar:Toe color:moder from:09/04/2011 till:18/07/2011 bar:Toe color:power from:02/12/2012 till:24/12/2012 bar:Toe color:moder from:25/12/2012 till:15/01/2013 bar:Toe color:power from:16/01/2013 till:03/04/2013 bar:Toe color:moder from:04/04/2013 till:end bar:Tyson color:moder from:11/10/2009 till:17/10/2009 bar:Tyson color:power from:18/10/2009 till:07/11/2009 bar:Tyson color:moder from:08/11/2009 till:24/01/2010 bar:Tyson color:admin from:25/01/2010 till:19/02/2010 bar:Tyson color:power from:20/02/2010 till:26/02/2010 bar:Tyson color:moder from:27/02/2010 till:06/03/2010 bar:Tyson color:power from:07/03/2010 till:24/03/2010 bar:Tyson color:moder from:25/03/2010 till:19/09/2010 bar:Tyson color:power from:06/03/2013 till:03/04/2013 bar:Tyson color:moder from:04/04/2013 till:end bar:None color:power from:19/08/2009 till:02/02/2010 bar:None color:moder from:03/02/2010 till:19/02/2010 bar:None color:power from:20/02/2010 till:26/02/2010 bar:None color:moder from:27/02/2010 till:11/03/2010 bar:None color:norma from:12/03/2010 till:19/03/2010 bar:None color:power from:20/03/2010 till:27/04/2010 bar:None color:Moder from:28/04/2010 till:18/09/2010 bar:Jones color:admin from:19/08/2009 till:02/09/2009 bar:Jones color:power from:03/09/2009 till:10/10/2009 bar:Jones color:moder from:11/10/2009 till:28/10/2009 bar:Jones color:admin from:29/10/2009 till:17/01/2010 bar:Jones color:moder from:18/01/2010 till:19/02/2010 bar:Andy color:power from:19/08/2009 till:24/12/2009 bar:Destroyer color:power from:19/08/2009 till:14/10/2009 bar:Destroyer color:moder from:15/10/2009 till:20/10/2009 Proposed Constitution *Article One: Freedom of chat, except spam. Interpretation of spam is very nebulous, but it's like porn. I know it when I see it. *Article Two: Tourny is our Dear Leader and one and only Admin. *Article Three: Everyone else is a power user. *Article Four: In times of emergency, Tourny may mute the room. *Article Five: Universal non-suffrage. *Article Six: If Tourny is incapacitated, wait for him to regenerate. *Article Seven: We have always been at war with Hero Unit-ia. See also * User:Kris159/Sandbox/Tournytimes (a list of Tournytimes) Category:Chatroom